A Crossing Of Worlds
by Nijemegen
Summary: When worlds collide, fates shift, and many die.Please R
1. Prolouge

Hey all, Nimegen here writing my first fic. So, it'll be interesting to see how it turns out.

_(oh yeah, dont read this unless your one of the people who havent read eldest)_

Prolouge: After The Battle Of The Burning Plains

A cold wind blew through the tents of the varden, Winter was comming, and so were many unexpected things..

Eragon lifted his head, in the morning after it had all happend, he turned and saw Roran curled up, mutterig something about cheese snacks. He decided to get up and change to visit his friends a few tents away. He reached out for Zar'roc, just incase, when he realised he had forgotten what happend the afternoon before.

Sorrow, grief, love and misery, hit him all at once when he thought about it.

Then a slight knock on one of the wooden boards that held the tent up brought him back to his senses.

"Come in." He mutterd wearily.

The tent flap lifted and Arya came in.

"I need to speak to you" She spoke softly in the Ancient Language.

Mekong Delta River Region, September 1977 9:00 AM

The Huey was flying low, low over the river jungles of Veitnam.

The men inside weren't speaking, partly because you neaded to yell at the top of your lungs to be heard, but the pilot and co-pilot needed to, so obviously, the had radios.

Something was moving in the bushes below, dark shapes of men, hard to tell if friend of foe.

There was a sandbag bunker below them, the shapes stopped and took diffrent possitions around the bunker. one layed down on its stomach while another walked behind it, we could hear the slight scream of something that sounded like bai! and then it happend.

The quick scream of the rocket, and the explosion when it hit the tail was frightening at most.

The tail of the Huey almost imediatley tore off and flew into the river below, we were in a spin now,

some on on the radio screaming "Super Station 4 you allright? SUPER STATION 4!" "We're hit! We're GOING DOWN I REPEAT GOING DOWN"

We neared the jungle below, getting closer, when the stop rotor spun off, now we could he the pilot, "Come on, honey darling, hold together" Then all of a sudden the Huey stopped, veloped by a green hue, and then men were cursing out, wondering what had happend.

We reapeared over, not Veitnam, but a strange area, with a orange hue to the air, piles of bodies, and smoke plumes.

So? What do ya Think?

Love it?

Hate it?

Reveiw it.

This is Nimegen, Signing off.


	2. Of Kebabs and Peace

Next Chappie, Hula Hula Hula,

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon or Eldest, I only own my characters, and no, I do not own Vietnam

either.

Chapter 1: Of Mead and Treaties

What remained of the Huey, was being dangled by some of the remaining "Green Crap" as the soldiers called it. The men stayed in their seats, surveying their suroundings, which were cleary visible: Spear fences, tents, mass piles of bodies, green fire with huge smoke plumes,

and a big snoring blue mass that was a dragon type creature.

There were no sounds, other than the cackling of the fire, and snoring.

The men stayed quiet, when they heard faint footsteps, and some sort of speaking in an unknown language.

Then they saw two figures, a man and a woman, walking side by side,

talking to eachother, The woman had long, black hair, and was wearing robes.

The man, was wearing a hooded cloak. all of a sudden they stopped, looked at eachother.

Silently, their heads became closer, and closer and then...

"Whoops!" The Hueys Meavy Machine gunner, Private Goldberg, fell with an overly lound "Aiiee!"

And a reasouding Thud

"Goldberg," Jimmy yelled, "You ok,"

His only response was Goldberg raising his arm, and gave a thumbs up.

"Yo, Anderson, try to cut that rope of green crap" Pvt. Martin said smoothly.

"No! wait a Ching oh for f..." Jimmy spat out, but he was unable to finnish before the remaining parts of the Huey came crshing down to earth

"AHHHH!" OHCRAPOHCRAPOHCRAP"

Eragon's P0V

I was so close, and yet, a green dragon, smaller than Saphira, but could still hold 8 people

I swear I can never get close to Arya without something wierd happening.

All off a sudden, a man fell out OUT! of the dragon,

Then the dragon stoped hovering, and fell onto the ground and fell apart. Arya sprang up almost imediatley towards the.. Green dragon... errrphh why did i drink that mead? Aryas POV: It was strange, very strange, wen the man fell out of the metal err.. object, and then the rest came down with him.All of a sudden, Eragon burst into song: Ooooo Bad wolf sing song song down the rivversh nacht riversh nacht... But what? Kebabeshes? YES KEBABAS! Wearing silly little hats! HAHAHAHAH HAHAHAH Ive gone totally mad AHAHAHA AHAH

"I knew that wasnt the water barrel," I thought. wait, I drank it too, it was water and then this apeared so he thought it was mead so he thought he was drunk so he started acting drunk and the (WARNING: Any attempt to understand may result in head exploding)

Narartor POV

So, Arya ran to the wreakage, and moved away piece by peice and eventualy got the crew out.

"Thank you, if it wasn't for you, Private Martin would have had to make an effort," Jimmy said, Gladness in his tone. Matin's face turned red in anger.

"You are very welcome, riders of metal birds," Arya replied, "But if I may ask what is a Private," She asked, her tone quiet.

Jimmy replied "A rank in our army,"

"While this lasts, Peace until further decided?" He asked, Putting his arm out.

"Peace," She replied, shaking his hand

------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like it so far.


	3. Meetings

Well, Here's the next chappie, Thanks for you reviews

Disclaimer: I do not own any eldest or eragon characters, and no, I do not own any kebabs.

Chapter 2: Meetings, and a New Metal bird.

The smell of warm kebabs flew through the camp, Eragon, unfortunately, ran into a metal pole while "Going Mad" as he called it, so he, well rally just laid there...

Good mead was being served to the men and women in the camp, though even through the jolliness being brought by the happy people, sorrow lingered in the air, for losses, and for weariness.

Jimmy was talking to Eragon about how they fought wars,and how their civilization was built up.

Eragon took very much interest in this, then told his tale, wen he came to mention Elves,

Jimmy spat out a mouthful of water and so on. The soldiers met Saphira, extremely surprised at first, then they all got to know her better, (Hey, the chapter is called meetings, so bear with me)

When night came, they were led to their tents, said goodnight to their friends, and slept if well logs are considered...

Here is the story of James Doyle, Dorsal gunner in the R.A.F.(Royal Air force)

The projector flashed on, with its usual blinding light that I had grown used to.

"Morning gents," the Officer said, "We have a few new faces here, so bear with me while I bring them up to speed," He countinued,We have been given the dubious honor of testing the Yank's(American) new heavy bomber, called the B-17 Flying fortress, We're calling in Fortress I", He paused, setting up the projector.

"Your target today is a heavy industrial complex, outside of Rotterdam, on the way, you will encounter several heavy flak belts, and several highly active Luftwaffe airfields," He said, calmly yet worriedly, "Probably 109s, fast and deadly."

"Good luck, I'll buy you all a round in the mess when you return," He finished.

Somewhere over the English Channel, 0900 Hours Sept. 3rd 1941

"Right Skipper," the tail gunner said, "We'll soon be over the coast, Simmons ran into some heavy flak here," He finished.

"Doyle, you better get up to your dorsal turret, you know how the skipper gets," Danny, the left waist gunner said.

"Right," Doyle replied as he squeezed in between Danny and John, the right waist gunner.

"Doyle, quit mucking about and take your position in the dorsal turret," the Skipper shouted impatiently, He climbed up the ladder and took a seat.

"Good, now that our dorsal gunner has so graciously decided to join us we can do the weapons check, sound off," the Pilot said. "Left waist all set" "Right waist primed and ready" "Ball turret, Bloody uncomfortable," "I believe he's sitting cross-legged, hoping not to get them blown off!" Danny remarked. "Tail Gunner re.." "Hold on, flak," the Pilot shouted.

Little black puffs of smoke started to appear, with popping noises, because they were far away, if they hit close enough, you could hear the terrible grinding of shrapnel being let lose from the warhead.

"That's it? I was expecting more,"The Skipper said.

The flak renewed its attack in full force, "Pop, Pop pop BANG"

"You wanted more Skipper? You got it," Doyle yelled.

"They've hit one, B for Bertie, going down,"the Bombardier said.

They all watched the plane, on fire, slowly falling out of formation, they could hear the faint screams and yells over the radio, then the aircraft blew up and little shapes of men came flying out.

"Oh god..," The pilot cried.

They flew on for a couple of minutes, then out of the edge of their view, they saw a little slice of green.

"They're She is! Holland," The bombardier cried out happily.

"Never been there me self, though I did date a dutch girl once," The pilot said.

"Aye, how was she," Doyle asked.

"Thatll do boys, carry on till target," the Skipper interrupted.

"Bandits! 11'o clock high! gunners open fire," the navigator screamed.

Doyle could see them, little black specks, as they got closer, lines became visible, their wings.

The Spitfires broke from formation and headed to the new threat. One passed over the plane, Doyle pulled up the turret and immediately started firing, ripping the wing off the plane, as it began its long decent back to the ground.

More fighters began to appear and terrorize the bomber formation, Doyle had 3 kills so far,

One plane he hit, blew apart and the pilot flew straight into the rotor of the bomber, making a thick red cloud. This continued for what seemed like days.

"Fire in number 3 engine! Doyle, cut the fuel line, before the engine blows,"The Skipper called on the radio.

"Roger," Doyle replied.

He climbed out of his turret, went into the small compartment with the radio, maps and fuel line control, he cut the the line by spinning a small wheel, and then..

Back To the burning plains (Betcha didn't see that coming)

It was morning, the sun warming the world up from the long cold night, Jimmy sat up from his bed, and went outside, it would have been a glorious morning if not for the orange haze, and sulfur-like smell in the plains, He saw that Eragon and Sapphira were already awake, to he walked over to them.

"Hey, when are we getting out of this hell-hole," Jimmy Inquired.

"Today," Eragon replied, "We head to Farthen Dur for the Dwarf king, Hrothgar's funeral,"

"Well, my pack could feed us all, Me, you Arya, Roran, anyone else who wants to come," Jimmy said, proudness in his tone.

"What of your soldiers," Eragon asked.

"They wish to spend a few days exploring Surda's cities," He replied.

"So then we leave, three hours from now, in this spot, I will mentally contact you when the time comes," Eragon said.

------------------------

So What do you think, suggestions? questions? Review.


	4. To Farthen Dur

Disclaimer: I dont own Eragon or Eldest or any of its characters.

You wanted longer chapters? You got em!

"Navigator, how much longer till target?."

"1 minnute to target, Skipper."

The city of Roterdam scrolled along the bottom of the plane, they had lost 2 planes out of formation, then they saw their target, a huge factory, a few smoke plumes from the front bombers in formation.

"Pilot to bombadier, you have the controlls."

"The bomb bay doors are jammed, Doyle, use the manual handcrank to open them."

Fourtanatly, he was standing right by the crank, above the doors were 8 1000 Lb. bombs,

ready to wreak havok on the Nazi tank factory.

"Steady...steady...Bombs gone!"

The clips that were holding the bombs broke apart, two at a time, and the bombs would fall with a whistle.

_Bang Crash FWOOM boom._

"Direct hit Skipper! I repeat: Direct hit!"

Everyone in the plane cheered, the factory, wich was now good as worthless, burned.

All of a sudden, a green vortex appeard infront of the planes, and they, well flew in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere Under The Beor Mountains

They all rode in silence, exept for when they would camp at night, they were less then an hour away from Farthen Dur, so they were all anxious. Finnaly, Jimmy broke the silence:

"Tronjheim a good city," He asked.

"You'll like it," Arya mutterd.

There was a light at the end of the tunnel.

"Finnaly,"Jimmy thought.

"Wer'e here," Eragon whispered.

"Good," Arya whisperd back.

"Exellent," Jimmy remarked, in a whisper.

Roran whisperd a "Amazing"

"Why are we whispering," Jimmy asked.

"I don't know," Eragon replied, normal a tone.

"Let's go eat, im starving," Roran moaned

"I think we can all agree on that, lead the way Eragon," Jimmy said.

So they walked through chambers decorated with red, blue, all sorts of of colars.

"The workmanship is amazing," Jimmy remarked, "How long did it take to build?"

"Work in progress," Eragon replied, He was correct, if you consider the Isidar Mithrim to be part of the city.

They countinued through the dimly lit caverns, the group was getting weary when Eragon stopped and said: "We are here, look, meals have even been prepared."

He then used magic to bring food from diffrent parts of the hollow mountain, all suiting to each persons tastes, Arya and Eragon for example had no meat, mushrooms, cheese mushrooms and other varying salad type foods.

Roran's, and Jimmy's plates were filled to the brim with the best of both worlds, and Saphira, ate well too, for the best giant boar had been brought to her.

They Feasted in silence, when they were done, they were led by Eragon to their quaters, he and Saphira had the Dragonhold, fourtanatley enough, (Remember, There were three places in the dragonhold, so obviously Roran shares with Eragon, on the right Arya, and to the left Jimmy.

They said goodnight to eachother and then headed off to sleep, Eragon told Roran about his travels, everything that had happend (You couldn't tell that whole story in one night, like at the end of Eldest)

Arya sat up for part of the night, wondering how this man who called himself "Jimmy" had appeared with seven other men out of thin air, his strange accent, "Who knows," She thought to herself.

Jimmy fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, acctually, he fell asleep **Before** he got to bed.

The next morning, Eragon contacted them and said to get ready, and then they could venture the city.

Eragon gave Jimmy a blue tunic, and some whaterver-you-want-the-kind-of-pants to-be,

Simply with the words: "Here, take theese so you do not draw to much attention to yourself."

They all split up doing seperate things around town, for example, Roran bought an exently crafted dagger, Jimmy won 3 beers and a battleaxe at the local tavern, Eragon flew with Saphira,

And Arya, kept to her self like usual, and read in the Library.

Eragon found Jimmy running around town after downing those 3 beers, and puzzled how he won the Battleaxe, only said "Beersh drinking dwarfsh tat ish shober wen he drinksh."

After Eragon used a spell to reileive Jimmy of his "Drunkenesh" before he hurt somebody with that battleaxe.

---------------------------

The B-17s Reapeared over an unfamiliar land, Huge towering mountains, a huge hollow mountain, an a few little towns spread diffrent distances away from eachother.

"Wu...where the hell are we," the pilot said, fright in his voice.

"Good guess," Dolye said.

"We're low on fuel, look to see if there are any treeless places to land, Navigator, tell the others to follow us till where we land," The Pilot said,"We must work together if we can survive this."

"Ok," The Navigator, Vyn replied and started imedieatly on radioing the other planes.

"_C for Carl, this is A for Andy, do you read? over,"Roger A, loud and clear, over,"_

_"We are low on fuel and need to land soon, tell the others to go into line formation, 5 mile spread between planes, over,"_

_"Roger that,"_

------------------------------

That night under Farthen Dur.

The group had been invited to a party, it was a glorious one at the most, fine meads, wines and beers, and who could forget the dwarven kebabs? There was singing dancing and merriment, and Jimmy danced with a woman that would refill the beer kegs, Eragon and Arya had a good time too,

Slow dancing in eachothers arms (Awww) Saphira, trying to dull Eragons sense of enjoyment, consumed 9 kegs of beer, when all of a sudden, a low buzzing could be heard.

---------------------------------------------

Thats the first of the long chapters, they're going to get longer, Nimegen, signing off.


	5. Capture

OK, Ive spent 4 chapters for introductory uses, now it gets detailed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon or Eldest.

-----------------------

I jumped up in my bed, gasping for air, the horrid dream, that I just had.

It was a cold night in the land of the Dwarves. Winter must be coming, I thought. I got up, changed, and walked out of the well decorated Dragon hold, quietly so I wouldn't wake the others.

Somewhere in the night there was a heavy flapping noise, I thought it was that dragon, Saphira, I hoped. Then a horrid screech tore through the caverns, I yanked the flashlight that I had in my pocket and turned it on, flipped around, then something grabbed my right shoulder, I could smell whatever was grabbing Me's putrid breath. I froze with fear.

Then a smooth voice came out of whatever was holding me:

"Yesss, yesss, you will do good into making the next rider..," the voice hissed.

Whatever it was, dragged me off, then tied me on to some sort of giant bat, then flew away.

The air as we surged up became colder, the creature seemed to sense this, and then wrapped me up in a scratchy wool blanket.

Then I remembered the flashlight, I pulled it out slowly, ready to hit whatever the creature was, but when I elaborated about it in my mind, it looked at me and knocked it out of my cold hands. Another dark shape was getting close to our upwards rising, the creature looked at it, and made a small _click_ with whatever it had for a mouth.

The other thing replied, _click click_ so quiet, that if it had been any quieter, it would be lost in the faint flap of wings. After a few hours, I could see the open sky, I remembered how the creature spoke to me, so I asked it:

"If I may ask, where are we heading?"

"We take you to our masssster," It replied in its oily smooth voice.

Then I felt a freezing grip on my right arm and could remember no more.

I awoke the next morning in a nice bed, in a cozy room, Paintings, jewels, and a fire adorned the walls. Sitting next to me was a man in armour, wen he noticed my movements he looked up from his book and said, in warm and pleasing voice, "Ah, your up, if you would come with me please."

I Jumped out of bed and eagerly followed him through beautiful hallways, one for example, was adorned with excellently crafted swords, with different hues to them, such as green, blue , and purple.

Then another room had a large fireplace, which around it was decorated with gems along the outside, small chairs with cushions of purple and blue, which were common colors around the palace, I didn't know but by the way things were placed, it was obvious that it was a palace.

We finally walked into a long chamber, the man leading me walked almost silently on the stone floor, I tried but only succeeding in falling. After I got up and brushed myself off with my hands, I notice how beautiful the chamber was, a long, red carpet with black diamond deigns on it, a long banquet table, big enough to host a feast for 600 men, the walls were decorated with soft, appetizing pictures of food.

We continued on, until we reached a door guarded with 2 men, saluted by placing their hands over their sternum, the man who was leading me repeated it to them, and I, deciding it was proper etiquette, did the same.

The guards unbarred the door and it swung open, I followed the man in, and this room was larger then anyone before yet seen through my eyes, and was the most decorated, so much that it was gaudy.

And sitting in a large, marble throne was another man dressed in armour, he wore a crown, decorated with diamonds, and next to him was a gigantic black dragon, it's black scales shimmered in the light of the many lanterns in the room.

"He has awoken, master," the man said, bowed, and left the room.

"You," the man sitting in the throne asked in a booming voice.

"What is your name," He asked me.

"Jimmy," I said, "Jimmy Patterson."

"Ah, so strange a name."

"Guards, if you may," The man said. The guards walked out and the doors slammed shut.

It was then, when I noticed a golden door.

I asked the man, "Where does that gold door lead to," I pointed at it. He immediately stood up and strode over to it and opened it, "I will be in here for a short while, speak to my dragon," The door slammed shut behind him.

A booming "Hello, forsaken one," went through my head.

"Forsaken one," I thought.

"Yes, the fate of this world lies in your hands,"

"But how can that be? I'm not of this world!"

" But fate inter-wined with your crash that you would have been instantly killed in, if not for the spirits that guard this land, you would now be a smoldering pile of ashes,"

"Then how could I save this land?"

"The dragon egg will hatch for you,"

"Dragon egg?" I though, then embarrassment spread through me of the stupidity of it.

"Yes, the last dragon egg will hatch for you, it is a male, and Saphira, Eragons dragon, is a female, if you can escape when your dragon comes of age where you can ride it, you must flee this blighted realm, and seek the elves, for they can tell you where your friends are, fly to them, by then the first of the last battles for Alagaesia will begin, the egg that will hatch for you, is one of birth by and elder dragon, it's soul is part of nature, if it dies, so will the world,"

"But, if this place is evil, how can I trust you?"

"Riders are bound to their dragons, I am not bound to...him, He killed my first rider, a beautiful elf woman, we shared many times together before he killed her and stole me, for his dragon had been killed, I am bound to his sick will, by words in the ancient language,"

"So the words must be influenced by magic,"

"Correct,"

"Do not worry, I will free you and this land from this idiot who calls himself king, how did he become king anyway,"

Shruikan told him the tale, and then when he finished, the door swung back open, and the man came back, wearing purple robes, age had worn him to what looked like he was in his mid 80's but from Shruikans tale, he new he was over a hundred years old.

He took a bundle from under his arms and handed to me with great speed, and told me to unravel it, which I did, inside was a marvelous white round stone with black veins running through it.

"Place you hand on it," Galbatorix commanded.

I placed my hand on it, there was a squeak and a little white dragon head popped out near my thumb, I went to scratch its neck, but when I touched it and icy surged of pain rushed through my veins. I could do nothing but grasp my hand in pain. When the Pain had subsided, I looked at my palm, and to my astonishment, It glowed with a great gleam.

"Good, now your training begins," Galbatorix said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Farthen Dur...

They had searched for him for hours, he was nowhere to be found in the stone city, his only traces he left were a drop of blood, and scattered parts of his flash-light,

Eragon attempted to contact him, but he was sleeping so he couldn't. He scryed but that failed too. All of a sudden Saphira let out a huge roar that echoed throughout the caverns.

Eragon ran to her side, and tried to contact her, but was pushed away by a rolling barrier of anger and sorrow, she continued to roar, then she stopped, spasms ran through her mussels, finally the barrier in her mind ceased, Eragon asked her what was wrong, and was horrified to hear what came next, "The last dragon egg has hatched, our race is doomed," sorrow welled through her, a large dragony tear ran down her cheek, "They've wasted Jimmy I can sense, he was a damn fine man,"

He immediately told Arya, anger welled through her, saying that the final battles of Alagaesia were near, the first battle, only a month away, and now the other side had 3 riders, even a rebellion and all the elves combined, with all the Varden and Dwarves could not quell such a force.

But we will fight, we would not just go down so easy, we could kill Galbatorix, freeing Murtagh and Jimmy," Eragon said boldly.

"Yes, but that would be the hardest, Eragon-elda, it would be easier to kill the lesser ones first then.."

"How can you think that way, Have you no compassion or care in your heart? how can you even speak that way? He said angrily, "You have not spoke of such foulness since that night in Ellesmera,"

Her eyes softened, "You are right, Eragon, about both things, the first of the last battles for Alagaesia draw nearer as we speak, we must prepare,"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what do you think? Any improvement ideas? Praise? Criticism? Please review.


	6. Escape

OK, so the next chapter, please, I urge you to review, it would help me so much.

I know its not as good as other stories but I can make it better with some reviews.

Thanks, Nijemegen.

-----------------------------

Flashback...

The draftees were getting heaved off the bus, forced by their nation to fight the war "Over there".

The men included in the many that were there, in what were from Roanoke, included John Goldberg,

Matt Anderson, Dan Riley, Chris Folly, Ryan Kremlin, and Jimmy Patterson, the training camp, Camp Toccoa Georgia, there only instructions: "Assemble in Hanger 23 at 1300 hours."

The men, dressed in uniform now, waited impatiently, shifting around in the hanger, then the large doors opened up, and two men walked in, one weathered with age, the other in his mid 20's with brownish red hair.

The older man, yelled out in a loud voice:

"You men, today the brass is bringing back the cavalry,"

Ryan whispered softly to Chris "Damn, I hope were not riding horses,"

"Talking behind my back," The man, who was Lieutenant Jordan, yelled at Ryan.

"No sir," Ryan replied.

"Good, drop and give me 50," Jordan barked.

Kremlin immediately got down and started doing push ups.

Once he had gotten 50 down, he stood back up,

"Done sir,"

"I didn't hear you counting!"

"But sir.."

"Dammit Kremlin," Give me 50 again out loud, we can't have men in your current condition fight!"

Once he had gotten those down, Jordan continued,

"Now the cavalry.."

He was silenced by an overly loud buzzing, and a helicopter flew by the hangar and landed, another 4 followed it. Jordan simply grinned, made the signal to follow, as the men clambered aboard the helicopters, they were soon to be called the 12th Cavalry Division.

----------------------------------

Jimmy awoke, warmed for a moment by the memories of the past, of his friends, escape from the city seemed impossible, once he got a look at the city outside, it was in ruins with people seemingly being able to live short lives of the sickness, as if all the richness in the palace had been taxed from the city, the only charming part was the area were the nobles would stay. He now understood a small bit of why the people he met of such short noticed wanted to free the people, and kill the leader.

His dragon, who the king named, was not yet bound under by any oaths, nor was he.

He was now in ownership of a sword, which he called "Silverlight" rested on his bed table.

The king had named the dragon "Zaros" , the dragons true name, named by Jimmy was "Armadaryall"

Armadaryall was curled up by his feet, he had grown a small bit, and was now the size of a small dog, looked up at him, and blew a small smoke ring from his nose.

"The time for escape has drawn near, look, we have company," Armadaryall said in his small voice.

Jimmy looked over his bed, and standing there was a cat with red eyes, and small fangs was licking it's paw. It then looked up at him, and said "Good your up, I have instructions for you,"

Jimmy was astonished, _A talking cat?_ he thought.

"Yes, lets skip the formalities, listen close, "

" When the first day arrives, distractions you will need, west tower watches over the unguarded path, friends will arrive with help, when you come to escape, ride south to meet your friends,"

Before Jimmy could ask any questions, the cat leaped out of the rooms only window, he ran over to the window, and looked out of it. Clouds were building up, no less then a day away.

"Well, what are you waiting for? lets have breakfast and prepare," Armadaryall said smugly.

------------------------------------

Somewhere in Alagaesia...

The patch where the bombers had landed was a peaceful place, though they could not stay there long, for it was getting colder with every day's passing. Doyle spent most of the time fishing, the fish here were no more different than the English countryside, almost had better flavor.

The men slept in their bombers, lived in them, ate in them, they did pretty much everything in there before the days started to get cold. The men had started to dig a hole in a nearby knoll, the evening marked that they had been there over a month, they feverishly dug out quarters, and a few other comforts.

The men sat, smoking some wild tobacco that they had pipes for, were enjoying the night when some bushes in the distance rattled, _thud thud, thud thud thud, _a large blue mass came out that looked something like a dragon depicted in St. George's battles walked out, carrying to people, a man and a woman, the dragons eye's carried sadness, the man and the woman both sat silent on the large beast's back.

Then they noticed 6 silhouettes of men following it as well.

Eragon's POV...

We rode on Saphira, towards the smoke puffs we had seen earlier, as she walked into the clearing, we noticed a glint of metal, several large "Airplanes" as Jimmy had called them laid there, some men sitting on a knoll, smoking.

I asked Saphira of their intentions, her reply was "They do not know where here is, they come from war, they have known grief well, as a brother, but not loved,"

I raised my hand up in the air and said "Hail riders of airplanes, we wish to meet with you,"

One man looked up from his writing.

Doyle's POV

I looked up from my writing, the man on the dragon was raising his hand in the air, I got up and strolled uncomfortably to him. When I had walked to him, he asked me of our position, I said we were doing fine, He said he needed us for a mission.

----------------------------------------------------------------

3 Days later, Uru Baen.

_Jimmy's Journal:_

**October 3rd 1976 **

So much has happened since I first arrived in this world, after I had been captured and introduced to my dragon, Armadaryall, I realized after Shruikan had told me, resurrection was in my hands, I could free this world, and at the same time set it to flame. The storm is just a day off, of what that cat told me, I have packed in secrecy, if I can escape and claim victory over the Empire, the world will be at peace, If I fail, the world will burn, a lot rests in my hands, but I will prevail.

----------------------

He finished writing, closed the small leather book and put it back in his pack, he had successfully finished packing, Armadaryall had endured a growth spurt in the past 3 days, he now stood a tad bigger then a horse.

He noticed a few dark shapes coming up the hallway, they asked for entrance I let them, they were men, draped in heavy red robes. One removed his hood, it was John Goldberg, the rest of the men removed their hoods, they were all his men, "What are you doing here," Jimmy cried out.

"We come to rescue you, we brought some friends that will be making a run over the city, if you know what I mean," Goldberg replied smoothly.

"Well, whatever the hell you plan on doing, did you bring the C4?"

"What, you you take me as stupid sarge?"

"Well, lets go, we gotta blow up the west tower, and then leave the city and watch the fireworks,"

"He hasn't changed one bit," Anderson said.

Jimmy told Armadaryall to wait outside, while they made escape, once they had made it to the west tower, Goldberg took out a small green square, pulled a nob and twisted it, and stuck it onto the wall, they hurried down the long hallways, pushed open the front doors, and ran out to greet Armadaryall.

Once they had "Talked to" The guards by the west gate, and gotten a fair distance away,

Jimmy said: "Now, if Goldberg set the fuses right, the tower should be gone right...about...now,"

The tower's base exploded, the top part of the tower came crumbling down, then men cheered, then some slight grey objects in the sky.

"Here they come,"

---------------------------------

Bomber flight 214.. "A" for Andy, over Uru Baen.

931, steady, steady, release bombs! I repeat Release bombs!

Whistling followed the dropping of bombs over the huge palace, tearing it apart into flames, we avoided the city, but after we had passed, a old man was standing there, anger in his face,

---------------------------------------------------

"Wooohooo!"

"Alright!"

"Thank you James Doyle"

A Huey even appeared over the horizon, with the original pilots of that fateful day, it landed, and the pilot said to hem: "Alright boys, lets get back in this tin can and get the hell outta here,"

They flew off into the bright sunset, Armadaryall flying behind them, to Abernon to council with the Varden...

------------------------------------

So, what do you think, please Review.

Thanks, Nijemegen.


	7. Encounters

Thank you so much for your reviews, they help, and can help allot, thanks, Nijemegen. Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Eragon.

-------------------

Encounters...

Somewhere over Surda, 2:00 P.M.

They were flying low over the grasslands of Surda, the wildlife below ran as they flew over, all the men were glad that Sarge was back from being a prisoner, Jimmy was having a conversation with Armadarryall. He enjoyed his personality, so roguish, much like himself.

_"I am exited to meet the last female dragon"_

_"I'm exited to meet my friends, if it weren't for this heat, this country would be excellent,"_

Some small spires appeared on the horizon.

"Hey sarge," Goldberg yelled at the top of his lungs."Their passing on the right," he was pointing a finger at a large collum of troops, marching the opposite direction that they were coming from.

they turned, put their hands over their sternum, and continued.

"Well, we'll soon be at war, so I wouldn't laugh," Martin remarked, also loudly.(I'm going to leave the loudly part out, you all obviously know, oh yeah, italics are mental/radio conversations)

The helicopter droned on, towards the small walls that had appeared on the flat landscape, and then the strangest thing happened, the radio cackled to life:

_"105 to 2 5 come in"_ 25 was the name of their Huey.

"_25 to 105, position and status," _the pilot replied.

_"Position, northwest 259, vector 199, status alert, land here, I repeat land at the coordinates," the voice resumed._

_"Roger that," _

_"You know what that means, _Armadarryall, th..." He was interrupted by Anderson screaming loudly,

"The cavalry has arrived y'all!"

He was right, for other helicopters began to buzz towards them, forming a protective circle around them, Astonishment flowed from the soldiers.

"How in the hell did they get here?" Martin yelled.

_"Land and report to vehicle control, all of you,"_

_"Roger,"_

Their helicopters, on approach were kicking up the little grass that was left on the plain, and sending the remaining into soft ripples, they were first to land, buzzing gently on to the makeshift landing pad.

The remaining helicopters landed, after the roter of the helicopter stopped, the men followed Jimmy out, holding their weapons, with Armadarryall following, gathering looks of astonishment from the soldiers that were in the camp.

_"They've never seen a dragon before, haven't they," __Armadarryall asked surprised._

_"No, remember what I said, almost everything in this world is different from mine"_

_"True, true"_

Once they had strolled the short distance to the Vehicle control tent, they knocked on the wooden board, they were answered by a gruff "Come in,"

They swiftly strode into the makeshift tent, the inside was a olive-drab with a desk and a man wearing a generals cap, the soldiers saluted him, and in turn he stood up quickly and saluted in return.

"Sir, if I may ask, what the hell," Jimmy asked.

"That's what I said when we got here, anyway, we need to get to business, the figure heads of this place's government came, and asked for council when you arrived," The man said, sitting down.

"So how are we going to get from here to there?" Martin asked.

"Son, have you not heard of vehicles?"

"Yes sir, I have,"

"Think before you speak,"

"Yes sir"

"Well, what will it be, tank or Huey?" Jimmy asked.

"Tank, we need to demonstrate our power to these saps"

"Yes sir"

"Load up at 1500, and then... What the hell is that!" The man asked surprisedly, looking at Armadarryall.

_"I'm his dragon,"_Armadarryall said, amplifying his thoughts so that all in the tent could hear.

The man stared in disbelief,

"Never mind 1500, 15 minutes, and well head into town."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Abernon, 3:25...

Eragon paced back and forth, hand under his chin, Arya was sitting by him in a chair, also looking to be in deep thought, Eragon stopped,

"Yes, I know what we can do,"

"What is it," Arya asked surprisedly.

"We could garrison in Petrovya, make an amphibious assault through lake Tiidosten, and then attack Furnost!"

"Mm, but what would we use for boats,"

"Well we could..." He was interrupted by a low rumbling sound, coming from the city's north gates, the ground was vibrating slowly.They both ran to the nearest window, slid back the glass panel, and looked towards the north gate.

There was a small cloud of dust, and green metal sorts of things slowly advancing on the north gate, and an array of helicopters flying above, once they had reached the gate, it opened and the objects came through the streets, catching many spectators watching and running away, many trying to follow the them, only to find that they couldn't keep up.

The helicopters turned around and swiftly flew back the opposite way that they had come from, the tanks stopped at the palace gates, a few shapes dismounted one of them, and went to the gates, followed by a small, dragony shaped silhouette.

Eragon and Arya both turned and looked at each other,

"Wow, I knew of the beasts Jimmy told me about, but I never thought they'd be that big," Eragon exclaimed.

"Yes, lets go meet our friends," Arya said, exitement in her tone.

They both ran down the long hallways, through a chamber, and out its doors, through a well-decorated pavilion, and finally out in the courtyard, were a few men and a dragon waited.

_"Greetings, Eragon, fellow rider,"_A male voice in Eragons head said.

_"Greetings, what would be your name,"_ Eragon asked.

_"Armadarryall,"_

_"Ah, a fitting name,"_

_"Thank-you,"_

One of the men looked up from the map they were studying, put it down, and ran over to them.

"Hey guys," Jimmy exclaimed.

He walked into the middle of the two and put his arms around their shoulders.

They all began to laugh, out of joy, out of love, out of happiness, for them, this moment would stay in their minds forever.

"We must arrange a feast," Eragon shouted, "A feast to celebrate a homecoming!"

Everyone within earshot of him began to cheer, then Saphira brushed against his mind:

"_I wish to see the hatchling,"_

_"We'll be up in a moment,"_

Pure joy eliminated through their mental connection; nothing could or would ruin this night.

--------------------------

5 minutes later, Dragonhold.

The four of them pressed on the steep staircase, to the newly added dragon hold, where Saphira was at, everyone was happy, for tonight there would be a great feast, and merrymaking. They walked through the doorway, there sat Saphira, her scales shinning brightly in the dim light.

Her tale was swinging back and forth, the upper part of the hold filled with a thin layer of smoke, once they had entered the room, their happiness almost increased by two times, for Saphira made no attempt to hold her happiness back.

(There was a typo in the last chapter, Armadarryall is still small enough to hold)

Armadarryall slinked into the room, when he saw Saphira, he jumped up and flew over to her, trying to do flight tricks to impress her, he landed next to her, and then stretched out, and opened his wings, he folded them back and began to talk to her, you could tell because they looked at eachother, and noded their heads every once in a while.

"Come," Arya said "Let's leave theese two alone,"

The others agreed, and they walked back to the feast chamber, wich was kept colder then the other parts of the palace, a bell rang, signaling 10 minnutes until the feast.

**Next Chapter: Plan of Attack**

**----------------------------------------------**

Hope you liked it.


End file.
